


Long Lost

by Vassindi



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar reflects at the ruins of the Dark Portal of a love long lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This take place after the fall of Hellfire Citadel in the current storyline of World of Warcraft and before Legion starts. Contains spoilers of the game if you don't raid!

Archimonde lay defeated. Gul’dan had lost this battle but was not defeated, Khadgar could feel it in the pit of his stomach that this was not the last time he had seen that Orc. Yrel had joined the others in their victory, after speaking briefly to the Archmage, reassuring him that if the need would arise they would be there. Races once divided brought together through victory, this Draenor would survive.

With a soft sigh to himself he transformed into a raven and seemingly flew off into the distance, only he didn't fly very far. He circled around to the ruins of the Dark Portal and returned to his normal self. He put a hand on the broken column and wondered if Lothar had existed on the other side of the portal. Did his Lothar exist? He wished with all his being that the gate would open up so he could see him one more time. He had never found anyone who captured his heart the way the Lion had. He could never love anyone, not the way he loved Lothar.

The ache for his long lost love had weighed heavily on his heart ever since he returned to this world. He distracted himself by helping both the Alliance and the Horde reach power that would help them defeat the threat to this world. Only Cordana knew, he'd never gone into his personal life with anyone, not the life he had with Lothar, though he was sure people had their suspicions but would never say anything out of respect. However she found out when he was poisoned by Garona. On the brink of death he had said. “At last I'll finally be with you again… Anduin.” She knew he was not talking about the young prince and he trusted her that she would keep that secret to herself. 

A sorrow smile crossed his face as tears swelled up in his eyes. He would never see his warrior again, even if this portal would reopen. Why would he stop his young self from enjoying his life with a wonderful man? He wouldn't be able to, his fate was already sealed. He could never change the past nor would he want to. If he did he would be the same man his is standing before this fallen portal? He had done his job once again in this world, rather it's the same one he would be visiting again many years from this time or not he had done his duty and it was time to move on. 

“I have saved Azeroth once again, Anduin Lothar, just as you would have. I wish you could still be with me but I will strive to keep the world you fought so hard to protect safe. For as long as I still draw breath, your memory will live on as the Sons of Lothar.” Tears were streaming down the mage’s face. “We won today but I fear it's far from over. I will keep protecting the world you loved until I no longer live. Then I'll join your side once again in eternity.” He wiped his face, took a deep breath, returned to his raven form and disappeared into the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> I was starting to write another fic after doing a HFC raid but then my mind went to this one. Forgive mistakes, it's unbetaed and was written entirely on my cell phone!


End file.
